


Не в лучшем из миров

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: По заявке с Black Sails Fest "Дарк!Сильвер, который убил Флинта и расчетливо врет Мади. Больше ангста".





	Не в лучшем из миров

— Нам надо его навестить, — говорит Мади на следующий день после примирения. Она все еще злится, это чувствуется, но она пытается простить, и Сильвер благодарен ей за это. У них все получится, надо только сказать себе, что все хорошо и повторять это снова и снова. Если долго повторять, любая ложь становится отчасти правдой: что Сильвер был настоящим королем пиратов и верил в новое будущее для Нассау, что команда «Моржа» много значила для него, что Джеймс Флинт (вернее, Джеймс Макгроу) жив и счастлив со своим Томасом. У Сильвера большой опыт вранья.  
— Он не захочет возвращаться, — качает головой Сильвер. — Он был так счастлив, когда я сказал ему, что Томас жив. Словно другим человеком стал. Думаю, он им и стал, капитан Флинт, которого мы знали, мертв, — когда он это произносит, что-то противно сжимается внутри и Сильверу приходится отгонять от себя картину, которая то и дело встает перед глазам с того дня на острове Скелета: мертвый Флинт, лежащий у его ног. Он старательно заменяет её другой: Флинт, сияя от счастья, бежит к своему Томасу через поле (Сильвер никогда не видел этого человека, и на месте Томаса в его воображении размытое пятно), они целуются, как и положено двум влюбленным после долгой разлуки. Мади так и не поцеловала его вчера на берегу. Она все еще держится отстраненно, и Сильвер боится лишний раз прикасаться к ней.   
— Я хочу сама убедится, что у него все хорошо, — продолжает настаивать Мади. Она хмурится. Подозревает что-то? Сильвер решается на отчаянный ход.  
— Понимаешь... — он проводит языком по губам, — все не так просто. Я обещал ему, что никто из прошлой жизни не побеспокоит его.  
— Но почему? — Мади шокирована. — Мы же друзья!  
— Были друзьями. С Джеймсом Флинтом. А Флинт умер. Он боится, Мади. Боится, что Томас узнает обо всем, что он натворил и никогда не простит его, боится, что это безумие поглотит его снова. Мади, посмотри на меня, — Сильвер берет её за руку и смотрит в глаза. Она растеряна, и Сильвер старается говорить твердо и врать так убедительно, как никогда в своей жалкой жизни. — Он умолял меня, заставил поклясться, что никто из прежних друзей — из тех, что были друзьями капитана Флинта — не найдет его. Что эта страница в его жизни перевернута навсегда, вырвана и сожжена.  
— Не верю, — Мади бледнеет. — Он же...  
— Он отрекся от нас, Мади. Променял на счастливую жизнь со своим любовником, и не хочет, чтобы что-то напоминало ему о нас. Мне горько говорить, но Джеймс Флинт не совсем тот человек, которым мы его представляли. Он врал нам. Нам всем. — Перед глазами Сильвера снова встает труп у его ног в густой траве. Где-то в другом — лучшем, чем этот — мире, Джеймс сейчас со своим Томасом, с Мирандой (потому что в лучшем мире миссис Барлоу не умерла бы так бессмысленно в Чарльзтауне), и они, наверное, очень счастливы. В том мире, который Сильвер знал, Джеймс Флинт сейчас горит в аду, и однажды они встретятся там. Мади, надеется Сильвер, будет в другом, лучшем месте.  
— Я не верю, — повторяет Мади как заклинание.  
— Я знаю, это трудно принять, это было трудно принять мне.... Но я дал слово, — Сильвер целует её в лоб. Она плачет, внезапно осознает он. Тихо и беззвучно.  
— Все будет хорошо, — он гладит её по щеке. — Надо только подождать. Время многое лечит.  
Мади кивает, но выглядит не слишком уверенно.


End file.
